Miltiades Malachite
Summary Miltiades Malachite, shortened to "Miltia," is a character introduced in the "Yellow" Trailer. She and her twin sister Melanie Malachite are seen working for Junior Xiong at his club, where they fight Yang Xiao Long. Miltia's weapons of choice are her claws. Though Miltia has only one line in the trailer, it can be assumed that Miltia is generally a quiet girl. She stands in a polite manner and lowers her head a bit, which contrasts with Melanie's more arrogant attitude. She also followed Junior's order easily, as shown when he dismisses them from the bar, while her sister showed a sign of stubbornness. She also seems to have high standards when it comes to boys. When Neptune greets them cooly, she, along with her sister show their disdain, walking away and saying "whatever" in unison. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier:']] 8-C Name: Miltiades Malachite Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: Unknown, looks around 17 Classification: Human, Junior's Bodyguard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Weapon Mastery (Skilled claw user), Skilled tandem fighter (With her sister), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Building level+ (While working as a tandem with her sister was able to prove to be a challenge for Yang) Speed: Hypersonic (Able to keep up with Yang) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class+ Durability: Building level+ (Took several attacks from Yang), Large Building level with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with claws Standard Equipment: Claws Intelligence: Skilled in combat Weaknesses: Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Miltia's Claws - are a pair of red and black claws. They are large, with a length about the size of Miltia's forarm and instead of only housing one claw per gauntlet, there are two claws, equally sized and shaped, pressed closely together. On the knuckles of the claws are spikes, which are presumably used for punching actions. During combat, they are dual use weapons, being able to both block, and strike at a target, and even projectiles launched from weapons, as seen when Miltia uses her claws against Ember Celica's ammunition. They are durable, and were shown to also be able to block hard hitting strikes from Yang, who hammered into Miltia during the fight. Gallery File:1004 Yellow Trailer 06334.png|Sisters fighting in tandem. File:1004 Yellow Trailer 06742.png|Combination Attack. File:1004 Yellow Trailer 06489.png|The claws, as Miltia is about to run up to Yang. File:1004 Yellow Trailer 06615.png|Startup of a rising slash. File:1004 Yellow Trailer 06620 (1).png|Rising strike File:1004 Yellow Trailer 06633.png|Downward swipe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:RWBY Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Internet Characters